legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a Pegasus pony from My little pony. As it says in her name she is very shy. So shy that she is often afraid to speak up. She also gets pushed around a lot sometimes even by a bunny that she feeds. But when her friend's are in danger watch out she's wrestle a bear to the ground and even stand up to a giant dragon and she's scare of dragon's. She is also the kindest pony that you will ever meet. Which makes her moments of anger pretty darn scary such as the Gala. In one episode she tries to reform Discord on request of Celestia which she was successful. The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Fluttershy alongside her friends was kidnapped and mind raped by Discord who then used her to fight her own friends. However she was broken out of this by Knuckles and Nigel and then after that she came with her friends to put an end to Discord's plans for what he did to them. Totally Mobian Spies Fluttershy then joins Bender and The B Team for Totally Mobian Spies alongside her friends then she meets Bender's other pals when they come with info. Fluttershy is ready to put her skills to save Lara Su with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They return and got Profion for the team by picking them on their weather balloon. She, being a Pegasus of course, helps the crew and rescues Dipper when he began falling from the sky. Fluttershy like the other ponies fight the changelings and gets abducted over it all. She is saved though. When the ponies confront Ghetsis, Fluttershy actually gets angry at the man (which just proves that he is a monster) and helps her friends save the Cutie Mark Crusaders from him. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Fluttershy returns and helps Twilight Sparkle, Bender and the others against Discord who returned. She and the others are facing Sigma too but they give more attention to Discord. Fluttershy then alongside Pericles confirms that Sigma did indeed bait and switch the kidnap. She then helps Aang and Mabel tame the dragons, it was easier than it looked and she also helped Stoick find Hiccup. Fluttershy helps her friends find the guys when Pitch had them be split up. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Fluttershy was captured by BlackGarurumon and co and she with others have to do what they do regarding what they want which has her questioning why does he bother with them.Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are all captured again after escaping by Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man. They also take out Celestia and throw them all in purgatory after noting they're powerless. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Relationships Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity Discord Fluttershy was the only one willing to reform Discord, which she does succeed in doing so. Even though they are friends, there's a possible chance that they may become more than that. Angewomon In "LOTM: Darkness Incarnate", The Mane Six met up with Angewomon shortly after the return of Optimus. As was to be expected of her, Fluttershy was really quite shy while introducing herself to Angewomon. However, when she found out that Angewomon was an animal lover like her, Fluttershy took a bigger interest in Angewomon. The two of them ended up with a friendship bond. Dexter Grif Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Frida, Ferb,House, Gru, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R,Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Discord, Angewomon, Dexter Grif Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her syndicate, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization fluttershy.png fluttershy 1.png fluttershy 2.jpg fluttershy 3.png fluttershy 5.png fluttershy 6.png fluttershy 7.png fluttershy 8.png Fluttershy_'You're_going_to_LOVE_ME!'_S1E26.png|"You're...going to LOVE ME!!!!" Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Neutral Good Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Videos Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Animals Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Heart Category:Flyers Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Animal Lover Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andrea Libman Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters Evildarkdragon is Neutral towards Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War